


Think of Me (When the Sun Rises)

by sten06



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Nonsense, One Shot, SuperCorp, lena is emotional, sunrise, supergirl is gentle af, theyre cute, theyre dating but lena is just a soft panicky mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/pseuds/sten06
Summary: Supergirl takes Lena flying in the early morning hours, away from Nat'l City, to watch the sunrise because they're gay and in love, ok?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a scene in an unrelated work, but I couldn't help but take it and make it a Supercorp oneshot. It's just me having a lot of feelings about my soft angel Lena and all her insecurities. This is divergent from canon in the sense that Lena knows Kara is Supergirl, and they're already dating. It just explores her feelings from her POV. Just a little taste :)

“Do you trust me?” she asked. She extended her hand, her deep cerulean eyes gazing longingly at Lena’s face, flicking to her lips, before settling back to stare into her bright green eyes. Their eye contact was always electric, filled with unspoken emotions tethering them together, daring someone to make a move. It caused Kara’s lips to pull into the smallest suggestive smirk, the look that melted Lena’s heart, no matter how many times she’d seen it. It was hopeful, mischievous, but so gentle. It said “I want you” and “I’ll take care of you, always”. Kara’s husky voice cloaked around Lena in a safe embrace, sending warmth tingling down her spine. It flushed her cheeks, like a roaring bonfire in the middle of a crisp autumn night. Lena’s breath hitched before she could answer. 

 

“You know I do.” she whispered, grabbing Kara’s hand, interlocking her fingers in her own, feeling their steady grip, as she followed her outside. Lena allowed Kara to gracefully lift her, slowly and meticulously, the way she always did in that strong and careful way she had, like she was protecting something valuable. Lena grabbed onto Kara’s muscular shoulders and buried her head in her neck. They took off, shooting toward the sky, the wind whisking around them and fusing them together.

 

Lena would follow Kara to the ends of this Earth, Krypton, and any other planet if it meant being able to stay with her forever. Lena knew this, had known it forever, since the first time the sunny blonde had strolled into her office and smiled her way. She kept this feeling buried, tucked in the pocket under her heart, and firmly shut under lock and key, despite how close the two had become. She couldn’t bring herself to say the words, not yet. It was too much, too huge, too impossible. How do you tell someone they could destroy you in every way, and you’d happily let them? But she felt it. She felt the way it cascaded through her bloodstream, the adrenaline pouring throughout her body, jolting her from the daze of her ordinary existence. She felt the way her heart could never quite regulate under Kara’s eyes, either thumping too loudly in her ears or beating erratically fast and shallow, never calm and even. She felt it when Kara’s smile would play on a loop in her mind, flashes of brightness with no warning, streaking across her otherwise cluttered thoughts, taking front and center. She felt it every time Supergirl went to save the city, putting herself in harm’s way, and Lena prayed, and wished, and hoped more than anything that it was her life on the line instead of Kara’s. 

 

Sometimes, she swore Kara could feel it all too. Lena began to see that Kara had smiles reserved just for her, looks she made when Lena shared her thoughts, or told her stories - careful, tender looks that validated everything Lena ever felt, and somehow made her want to pour her soul out even further. She knew she shouldn’t, but those looks unlocked her lips and the words simply cascaded out. 

 

Despite Kara being the most engaging person Lena had ever met, an actual “force for good” that pulled everyone into her gravity and lifted them with positive energy, she still managed to make Lena feel the most special. She was National City’s hero, her personality larger than life, but with one simple look, she was Lena’s, and Lena’s alone. It showed with the way she hung on every one of Lena’s words and never forgot any details. She was considerate, and always seemed to know Lena’s schedule better than her own. She would consistently wish her luck before big meetings, or ask about whatever relevant project Lena was toiling over. Lena could tell a ridiculous story about nothing particularly special, or make a silly joke, or talk about a childhood memory, and weeks later, Kara would reference the story with exact clarity. One time, Lena had mentioned offhand that her brother used to bring home salted caramel chocolates when he would come home from college, because he knew they were Lena’s favorite. It became a habit, then, that whenever Kara stopped by after a semi-long absence, she would bring an abundance of salted caramel. It shocked Lena, because why would someone remember that? To Kara, it felt like how could anyone forget?

 

Then there was the look she got when she was about to kiss Lena, which was Lena’s favorite look of all. The way Kara’s eyes would darken with desire, and the way her lips would quirk into a small questioning smile, as if asking for the permission she already knew she had. Lena studied that look, ingrained it in her memory, never wanting to forget that beautiful face, and how for that moment, it was hers. She silently studied Kara’s mannerisms with a feverish intensity, afraid if she moved too fast, or said too much, it would disappear in the darkness, a wrinkle in time, never hers to begin with. It was why she couldn’t tell Kara any of this, no matter how much she wanted to. She allowed herself to show snippets of her emotions, always melting into Kara’s warmth and touch, always staring at her a little too long, smiling a little too bright. But Lena couldn’t allow herself to expose her true feelings. They were over the top. Lena was always just too much. She used to see it in her father’s eyes, the way he cringed when she would allow her excitement to get the best of her. She felt it in her brother’s words, the way they stung when Lena would try to fit in, only to be too clever for her surroundings, and standing out even more. She swallowed it with her mother’s disappointment-laced tirades, when Lena inevitably failed to measure up. She simply didn’t act the way a “Luthor should act”. It had burdened her for her whole life, and she was convinced it was why she always ended up alone. She was destined to be the outcast, too bold and bright to fit on the page. If only she could tone it down, she thought. Then maybe someone would stay. 

 

Lena glanced over at Kara, taking in her smooth features, as she felt her heartbeat thump harder in her chest. Her eyes trailed over the defined muscles in her neck, just visible from under the collar of her suit, and traveled up over the strong jawline that framed her soft, gentle face. Her cheeks were illuminated by the moonlight, causing a glow to dance off her nose and lips. Her calmness emanated from deep within, and Lena could feel the tranquility seep into her veins like morphine, as she clutched around her neck. Kara squeezed her gently, a brief but reassuring hug in mid air that silently said, “I won’t let you go”. Lena hated flying, but being in Kara’s arms was the only place she’d want to be, whether 30,000 feet in the air, or right on the couch in her office. It never mattered. Kara caught Lena staring, and glanced down. She grinned, and winked quickly, before turning her attention back to the starry sky. Lena’s heart fluttered, before picking up its rapid pace. She was sure Kara could feel the surge in her pulse, but her demeanor didn’t change. A simple look was all it ever took for Lena to fall hopelessly deeper in love with the girl of steel, her Kara, her hero.

 

Kara never asked Lena to tone herself down. In many ways, Kara brought out more of her fire, without even trying. It was terrifying, and it was precisely why Lena didn’t know how long she had. These moments with Kara felt fleeting, like an invisible clock was invariably counting down to their demise, and Lena couldn’t stop it. She didn’t know how much time she had, or when it would all run out, but she felt the desperation behind each minute that passed. There was no way she was going to be allowed to stay with this beautiful soul for the rest of her life, because nothing in Lena’s life ever worked out like that. It was cynical, but it was realistic. She knew it was finite, which is why she didn’t want to do anything rash to disturb the few peaceful moments they had. She exhaled the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding, and looked out across the sky.

 

“Only a few more minutes.” Kara whispered.

 

“I don’t mind.” Lena said.  _ I want to stay with you for as long as I can. Tonight, and always. _

 

Kara smiled, as she leaned her head down carefully to kiss her forehead. Chills went down Lena’s spine, the kind that come when something feels so good, so right, that your body is simply overwhelmed. Lena felt like that every moment of every day, knowing that someone like Kara Danvers existed.

 

They flew the rest of the way in comfortable silence, a silence that speaks volumes in a relationship. Just being next to Kara, and feeling the hero’s strong hold around her, said everything Lena wouldn’t allow herself to say. She was content, allowing her thoughts to roam free, without tension or awkward fidgeting. Kara, though normally the more talkative of the pair, seemed to always pick up on when Lena preferred to relax in silence. She never questioned, or prodded. She didn’t feel compelled to ask “what’s wrong?” when truly, there wasn’t anything. At least, nothing Lena could ever put into words. Kara wouldn’t comment unnecessarily with whatever thoughts crossed her mind, either, in a desperate attempt to fill the silence. It was like she knew that a running commentary would send Lena over the edge. The CEO’s days were filled with endless chatter already, her mind a cacophony of boardroom banter and tense conversations. As much as she loved talking to Kara, there were days when she just wanted to...be. On those days, and in those moments, Kara would just calmly exist, but always be touching Lena slightly in some way -- holding her hand, or rubbing her back, or running her fingers through her hair -- while going about her business. 

 

They flew still further, Kara beginning to descend slightly, hovering over a causeway that connected the bay with the ocean. It was one of Lena’s favorite spots just outside of the city. She couldn’t remember at that moment if she had mentioned it to Kara or not. She didn’t think she had, but then again, Kara seemed to know everything about her without trying. Lena felt the familiar tug in her chest, as she realized what Kara was up to. The twinkling lights from the office buildings that dotted the downtown skyline were still contrasting against the navy sky, illuminated for a few more moments before the inevitable arrival of the sun. Kara veered off and touched down gently in a small area where cars could pull over and unload fishing equipment, kayaks, or camping gear. There were a few parking spots, fortunately empty at this hour. Lena stared out over the water, and felt Kara place her down gently, allowing her to touch the ground firmly before releasing her arms. Kara smiled brightly.

 

“Come on.” she said, as she pulled Lena along the path. She moved gracefully, and stopped in front of a tree that had a backpack leaning against it, hidden from sight. Kara grinned, and took out two blankets, and a thermos. She shut the bag lightly, then spread the blanket out and motioned for Lena to sit next to her. Lena slowly made her way around, curiously watching Kara’s every move, stopping as she saw Kara stretch out across the blanket. Kara extended her hand. Lena smiled, and took it, allowing herself to be pulled next to her. Kara wrapped the extra blanket around both of their shoulders, and handed Lena the thermos. Lena instantly melted into Kara’s side, allowing Kara to wrap her up in her strong arms. She could smell the combination of jasmine and warm ginger of Kara’s shampoo, one of Lena’s favorite scents, as it mingled with the mix of laundry detergent and coffee, thanks to the blankets and thermos. 

 

“I missed you. I wasn’t sure when I could see you, so I came up with a time when I didn’t think either of us would be particularly busy.” Kara grinned, and Lena felt herself falling all over again. She swallowed the warm coffee, thankful for the distraction of the hot liquid cascading down her throat, before she spoke.

 

“This is perfect. I love it here.”

 

Kara’s smile widened, and it lit up her whole face. She always smiled with every fiber of her being. Lena didn’t think Kara was capable of fake smiles, or fake anything. It was just another superpower that the girl possessed. 

 

“You told me that you used to sneak out to watch the sunrise whenever your family went on vacation to the beach house. I thought maybe this would be a little taste of that. Who doesn’t love a beautiful sunrise?” Kara’s voice was melodic, and Lena was transfixed.

 

“You remember that?” Lena asked, surprised. She didn’t even remember telling that story, if she was being honest. But she must have. She tried to rack her brain to think of when this had come up. She couldn’t.

 

“Of course I remember. I try to remember all of the things you tell me.” Kara turned to face Lena, her head tilted slightly, the way a dog studies their owner with a desperation to understand. Her eyes always held an earnest gaze, her face brimming with genuine feeling. Lena swallowed the lump that always threatened to render her speechless, and spill her emotions over. Of course Kara remembered, because Kara listened. Kara cared. Could it even be that Kara loved her? No, that was foolish. It was wishful thinking. But still. The thought gave Lena goosebumps, as she stared back at her. 

 

“Careful with that. Your mind will be cluttered with all sorts of useless facts about me, you won’t have any room for things of actual importance.” Lena teased, arching her eyebrow playfully, afraid to give in to the seriousness of the conversation. 

 

Kara shook her head slowly, a disappointed grin on her face.

 

“Maybe some day you’ll realize you’re the most important thing,” she whispered, as she took a sip from the thermos. 

 

Lena quieted at that, and leaned her head down to lay on Kara’s shoulder. It was easier to avoid her eyes and end the conversation, but still feel Kara’s neverending warmth. She knew Kara wouldn’t push, or try to say too much. She was always so gentle, and considerate when it came to Lena. That was partially why it took them so long to admit their feelings for each other in the first place. Lena was never going to make the first move, in fact, she would have rather continued to push Kara away and suffer. For the longest time, she had chosen to hide under a mask of sassy one liners and flirtatious comments that she never thought would be taken seriously, but Kara just weathered the storm. She patiently anchored herself to Lena, providing stability and unwavering support without going too far. Kara would offer comfort just by existing. She knew how to make Lena laugh, and when she needed space. She would bring Lena gifts, or reminders that she better be eating -- normally coming equipped with enough food to feed an actual army-- without ever wanting anything in return. She fiercely defended Lena when she had no reason to do it, with nothing to gain from clearing the CEO’s name. It made Lena’s head spin. When Kara finally looked her in the eyes, a desperate, pleading look, Lena had melted on the spot. She didn’t have the strength to push her away any longer, not when she was so close, and had done so much and was so willing, and so--  _ Kara _ . Lena knew better than to give in, she knew it was selfish, but her heart couldn’t stand the idea of continuing on without knowing what could be. She wasn’t used to having someone in her life who was content with just her, just Lena. She expected the power plays and manipulation to follow through at some point, as it always had. It still felt like one day Kara would turn to her and say “Just kidding!” and morph into a monster. But she never did. Lena wanted desperately to believe it would never happen. 

 

She felt Kara’s lips gently kiss the top of her head, as she pulled her in closer. The sky began to slowly illuminate with pale pinks and purples, as the city yawned to life.

 

For Lena, the thing about the sunrise wasn’t the beacon of hope it brought to each new day. She felt that some days were more hopeful than others, regardless of the colors in the sky. The hokey symbolism of rebirth didn’t do the moment justice. She was simply enamored by the light dancing across the sky, the faded pastel hues mingling with shaded clouds and the burning fire of the sun. It was a moment in time, a brilliant flashing snapshot, before the magic faded away into the start of another busy, hectic, whirling day. The part Lena loved was the stillness of an early morning. The city was quiet, the people catching this blissful art form were few and far between. It made it feel more intimate, somehow. The sun was performing only for a small audience, but anyone that looked up at that precise moment would be connected. It made Lena feel tethered, however briefly, to something, or to someone. She liked to stare at the sunrise and think that somewhere out there, another lonely girl was staring up at the sky, hoping for the extraordinary. Her heart twisted at the thought, because now, for the first time, she felt the girl next to her, staring out at the horizon. Another lonely girl, who had carried the weight of two worlds, all alone, staring out at the sky, connected to this Earth in the most phenomenal of circumstances. She could feel Kara’s strong heart beating, the pulse thumping dully in her ears. It was the first sunrise where Lena didn’t feel lonely. She looked out at the colors, and knew she would be staring at it for the rest of her life, hoping that wherever Kara was, she would be watching the same dazzling performance. And maybe, just maybe, Kara would be wanting something extraordinary and her mind would think of Lena. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come send me stuff on tumblr @stennnn06 :)


End file.
